1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clothes hanger, and more particularly to a folding clothes hanger which is able to be attached on a backrest of a chair or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional clothes hanger which is able to be attached on a backrest (a) has a body (b) and a claw-fastener (c). In use, the claw-fastener (c) is attached to the backrest, and a garment can be draped on the body (b). However, when there is no garment hung on the body (b), the clothes hanger will make some inconvenience because of its protuberant appearance due to it being unable to be folded.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a foldaway clothes hanger to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.